Liebe auf den ersten Absturz Love At First Crash
by kurounue13
Summary: I love Till Lindemann and there are very few fanfics about him. So Till saves a girl from becoming almost becoming a pancake on the side of the road. He falls head over heals for her. Till LindemannOC Rated M for future chapters


Chapter One: "Crash landing, literally"

It was very late, almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Oh how Samantha hated these long hours at work. She was a bartender at a local restaurant. Sam had to lock up every night this week, oh god she was tired. Same let out a big yawn as you walk along the sidewalk in the frigid early morning air.

How Elie managed to come home at like one in the morning and get up four hours later astounded her. Elie worked at the local hospital as a Nurse. Sam yawned again as she wait for the signal to change. A minute later the walk signal changed and she made her way across the street.

Once again Sam yawned, not noticing the truck coming at her full speed; she couldn't wait to get home to her warm bed. Sam was almost at the half way point when she was grabbed forcefully from behind. She screamed out of surprise as a pair of big muscular arms wrapped around her.

The two fell forward as the truck sped by just barely missing them. The two stumbled a bit before they fell, and they fell hard.

Then Sam fell on top of him her head hitting his chest. Now she was wide awake, her breathing was sharp and quick; and she felt as though there was a raging mob in her chest where her heart was.

Sam heard a groan then a deep voice "Sind Sie in Ordnung?" (Are you alright?) She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath allowing her brain to process what had just happened. Someone saved her from becoming a Sammie Pancake "Y-yeah, I-I think so."

Her breathing was still heavy as was the man beneath her. Sam sat up and got a not so good look at her rescuer. Sure she could see the outline of him though, but not his face. He was very tall; then again almost everyone was taller than Sam. He had a stocky kind of muscular build to him, his arms, chest, shoulders, everything on this man looked as though it was nothing but pure muscle.

He let out a groan as Sam tried to help this Grizzly Bear of a man up from the ground. He hissed in pain when he put some weight on his right wrist "Oh my god your hurt!"

He chuckled slightly "Sein feiner, nur Verstauchung" (Its fine, just a sprain.) She shook your head "I caused that by landing on you. The least I can do is take you to the hospital go get it taken care of." He nodded "Alright," He said in English, but she could still hear that thick German accent. Oh how it sent chills down Sam's spine. She helped him up and whistled for a taxi, and then once inside she told the driver to take them to the hospital.

As the taxi drove Sam finally got a good look at the man who saved her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Till Lindemann; the lead singer of Rammstein. She blushed heavily, and thanked god that it was dark. Till obviously saw the look on her face, cause he let out a deep chuckle. "So you know who I am now?" She nodded, still keeping focus on something in front of her. He chuckled again "Es ist okay, ich beiße nicht viel." (It's okay, I don't bite, much.) She couldn't help but let out a laugh as the taxi pulled up in front of the hospital and the first person she spotted was Elie.

"Elie!"

She looked over and smiled "Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!" (Good morning sunshine!) Sam rolled her eyes at Elie "Nicht lustig Elie. Jetzt bekommen Sie aber mehr als hier." (Not funny Elie. Now get your butt over here.) She walked over and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she laid eyes upon Till as he stepped out of the taxi. "Yeah long story sweetie." Sam told her as she lead Till inside. 

An hour later:

"Seine nichts zu ernst. Nur eine Verstauchung, ich wickeln Sie es für Sie und senden Ihnen auf Ihrem Weg." (It's nothing to serious. Just a sprain, I'll wrap it for you and send you on your way.) Sam hugged Elie "Danke." She and Till say in unison, Elie smiles and goes to wrap up Till's wrist. Sam stood outside the room waiting for him. Till walked out and saw her biting down on her thumb.

He smiled, "Sie tun, dass die Leute werden denken, Sie sind ein cannable." (You keep doing that people will think you are a cannable). She looked up at him and removed her thumb from its place between her jaws. She smiled shyly. "Are you okay now?" He nodded "Ja, danke." (Yes, thank you.)

Sam and Till soon find themselves walking out of the hospital and then standing there in the cold waiting on their rides. "Um...thank you Till. For saving my life I mean." He smiles down at you "Gern geschehen" (You're welcome.) A car pulls up and Till sighs "Meine Fahrt ist hier." (My ride is here.) Sam sighed; "Kann ich dir mal?" (Can I call you sometime?) She blushed heavily at his question. But she found herself taking out a piece of paper and writing down her cell number. "Sure" Till smiled "Danke."

"Irgendwann in diesem Jahr wäre schön, Till!" (Sometime this year would be nice Till!) Till laughed as he saw Paul stick his head out of the car "Ich komme!" (I'm coming!) Till offered her a smile before he got into the car. Sam waved as the car drives off. She sighed as her taxi pulled up, now it really was time for sleep.


End file.
